This invention relates to new derivatives of biphenyl acetic acid, a process for the preparation thereof and the use thereof in therapeutics.
These new active principles have anti-inflammatory and pain-killing properties and are notably useful as medicaments for the treatment of various pains and types of rheumatism.
The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing these new compounds and the therapeutically acceptable salts thereof.